malffandomcom-20200214-history
Janice Rand
Initially, Kirk captain was surprised who Starfleet had assigned to yeoman feminine to its commando. Nevertheless, after seeing ethical the efficient ones of the work of the Randes in the action, Kirk came respects like a member and friend of the equipment. In spite of its professional relation, undercurrent of the sexual attraction remained between both. Kirk, nevertheless, could not requite that the Rand of the sensations felt for him, due to its position like captain of the ship. Nevertheless, they strongly attracted it towards her, who made obvious in exhausting situations. (COUGH: "the Maneuver De Corbomite") The Rand of Yeoman was between the most popular members of the equipment of the ''company'', secondly only to Uhura lieutenant, who was her good friend. (COUGH: "Charlie X") knew for their compassion and thoughtfulness towards others. During a tense pillar, whereas the company played the "oposum" with a ship of Romulan in the neutral zone, the Rand made a point to visit Kirk in its rooms. Hoping to console Kirk, that she was worried about the potential for one second war of Romulan, it offered to bring the food or the coffee to him. (COUGH: "balance of the terror") in 2266.]] When an evil duplicate of Kirk captain was created during a malfuncionamiento of the transporter, their beastly one and half lustful was drawn to the Rand. The tried duplicate to assault sexual the Rand, demanding she was "too beautiful not to make case" and "too much woman". Rand not only defended, but left a great scratch in the face of the duplicate, that helped the equipment to distinguish between Kirk "halves both". The situation was solved, and two halves of Kirk were combined together in the transporter. (COUGH: "the Enemy Inside") More ahead than year, the orphaned lazy adolescent Charles Evans came on board from the company. The worried boy outside drew towards the maternales instincts of the Randes, and she befriended quickly Evans, hoping to help him to facilitate again within regular life. Evans, the unique survivor of a collapse of the transport, had little experience with other human beings and quickly arrived to be enamored with the Rand. Uncertain how to take care of the accumulation of Evans, Rand requested that Kirk captain spoke to the boy in his favor. Soon after that, the equipment of the company discovered the secret of Evans - whereas Evans was single in Thasus, the mysterious race of Thasian had taken the compassion in the boy and granted to Evans the special energies. In an adjustment of the rage and of I itched, Evans used these superhuman capacities against the equipment, giving returned to one they crewwoman in a lizard and clearing the faces of some smaller officials. When the given Rand return under the advances of Evans, he did literally that it disappears of the company. The Thasians took part and returned Evans quickly to the Thasus. After its return to the company, Rand was given a shock electrical and worried about the actions of the Thasians. Seeing how Evans desperately wished to remain on board of the ship, the Rand trusted to Kirk its sensations of the friendship for the boy. (COUGH: "Charlie X") Kirk and the Rand felt in several occasions an attraction for one another one, but they resisted discussing openly or acting in its sensations. During a mission, they catched the Rand, Kirk and to other members of a party of the landing in a planet where the children only survived; the adults quickly developed a disease that lost. When the Rand became upheaval, Kirk embraced it and consoled. An adolescent girl to that the equipment befriended, Miri, felt that the Rand was its "competition" and briefly betrayed the party of the landing. (COUGH: "Miri") And after a floating virus separated with the company, affecting the emotions of the equipment, confessed Kirk to Spock that it had "yeoman beautiful". He said the Rand that in other circumstances, they could have had a together life. (COUGH: "the Naked Time") Rand transferred more in front of the company in 2267 early ones. (COUGH: "the conscience of the king")